Many service providers, such as cable providers and satellite providers, may connect user devices to one or more networks, such as cable networks or the Internet. A provider may provide cable or Internet access to a residence through devices such as headends which may include a computer system or database required for provisioning of content. The headend may include cable modem termination system (CMTS), which can send and receives cable modem signals on a cable network, for example, to provide Internet services to cable subscribers. Such signals may be attenuated during transmission over the cable network and may accordingly signals need to be amplified. However, as cable networks increase the bandwidth of transmissions, conventional amplifiers may not be able to efficiently amplify higher bandwidth signals. This may degrade signal quality, and thereby, negatively impact a user's experience. There is thus a strong need in the market for systems and methods that remedy such problems and challenges.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference characters and descriptions indicate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. While the exemplary embodiments described herein are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, the exemplary embodiments described herein are not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the instant disclosure covers all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the appended claims.